Hermiones aim
by Emotional Intelligence
Summary: Hermione wakes up one normal morning to have a normal day. Well things don’t go they way she planed. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Hermiones aim

The eventful morning started out like any other. Hermione awoke at seven am and ran to the shower, it was always better to have a shower early before the rest of the Gryffindor's in her dorm stomped the place.

She showered got dressed and went down stairs for breakfast. Early as usual she didn't see any of her friends at the table and sat down to eat alone. As she was reaching for a piece of toast a shadow fell over the table.

"Well, well look what the wind blew in, some mud from the dark forest. Its all over you Granger!"

"Look what the cat dragged in the little white ferret himself. Been running around climbing up people's pants, Malfoy?"

"How dare you speak to me with disrespect you filthy Mudblood."

"Oh please you've been calling me that since second year, change your tune Malfoy. You still have two weeks before graduation to come up with something original. Time starts NOW…….."

Malfoy was speechless; he couldn't think of anything spiteful to say so he scowled at her and said

"Fine just give me a week and you'll have a knew nick name Granger."

"Ok"

With that he left In the direction of the Slytherin table, the scowl never leaving his face. Hermione watched him go. The seven years of insults were heavy on her shoulders.

How can some one hate me so much?' She thought grimly.

It was not that she wanted to be friends with Malfoy, no it was just that feeling that some one out their hates you for no fault at all.

Hermione ate her toast slowly thinking about Hogwarts. In two more weeks she would be free to live out in the wizarding world. Her exceedingly good grades have earned her a couple of high paid job invitations. She could start working strait away. Her only concern was Ron, lately she hadn't had time for him and he has been hanging out more and more with that slut Lavender Brown.

It worried Hermione that Ron was growing attached to her; she didn't want Ron to start dating with Lavender or anyone for that matter. Hermione wanted Ron for her self; she has had a crush on him since third year but has always been to preoccupied with studying to pay much attention to her feelings. Yet now when her education was nearly over she felt that she should pay more attention to her personal life. Her first step would be to ask Ron to go to Hogsmead with her, she knew he wouldn't refuse; after all he liked her didn't he?

Hermione's thought were interrupted by some one plonking down next to her. That some one was her best friend aka the boy who lived'.

"Hey Harry"

"Hey did you hear the news" he said cheerfully, piling up bacon and eggs.

"What news?" (Hermione never paid attention to school gossip)

"Lavender just got engaged" he said through a mouthful of breakfast.

"That's great, so who's the lucky guy?" she asked not really caring as her eyes were widening by sight in front of her. Harry sure knew how to pig out.

"Ron"

Hermione's jaw dropped open. Her eyes left Harry's face and were know resting their gaze on the table cloth. She didn't want Harry to see that they were clouded with emotion

Anger, denial, pain, denial, hurt, denial were just a few of the emotions she was experiencing all at ounce. This was making her dizzy.

I need to get out of here' she thought

She stood up and made her way silently towards the hall exit, ignoring Harry's please to wait for him. She didn't know what happened to her normal day but things just got a whole lot more complicated. Hermione did know one thing that didn't change and that was her aim. She knew that she may not be the winner, but she hasn't lost yet.

A.N This is a one shot but if you guys want me to make it into a chapter story please review and tell me.

Thanx 4 reading.

Blushi


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunately for her the showers where already crowded with the evening rush of students, so she forced herself to walk all the way to the prefect bathroom at almost quarter to ten. All day she had pondered her dilemma, barely registering her classes and keeping close watch of Ron and lavenders interaction. Now that she finally turned her focus away from class work she could easily see how close the two had become. Sitting together at one of the double desks Hermione watched how often Ron leaned in to whisper in Lavenders ear, how she would turn her head slightly every time and give him a charming smile, her hand resting on his thigh under the table would give a gentle squeeze. The others acted indifferently to the sickeningly sweet display of public affection and Hermione wonder how long must have passed before they grew bored of the two lovebirds. She had missed so much.

Now approaching the bathroom she contemplated the best course of action. So Ron was in love with the little tramp, so what? Hermione was twice the girl and had ten times the brains Lavender could ever hope for. So she was a little lanky and flat, while the other girl had a curvy shape with accompanying D cups. So what? It was all a matter of stealth, the blonde might have managed to sneak into the red heads heart but she'd be damned if she let her stay there. Now it was time to win back the one thing Hermione Granger wanted more then a highly paid career, her man. Entering the foreboding marble room, she quickly began to undress failing to notice the stirring in the bath and a platinum head rising from under the water. Freeing her top she started on her skirt when a wolf whistle startled her to a scream. She spun around, barely keeping her balance to glare daggers at the smirking boy. Noting a fraction of a moment later her naked torso, she quickly crossed her arms over her breasts.

"Nice hooters Granger, or lack of them," he smirked.

"Malfoy you disgusting little perv, what the fuck are you doing here with the door unlocked?"

"I didn't know it was, but now I'm glad," he leered giving a lecherous wink.

"Fuck you!"

"Please do."

"Go to hell Malfoy!"

"I don't think so why don't you come over here instead and join me mmmm?"

"In your dreams."

"Don't flatter yourself mudblood," he sneered

"Turn around I need to get dressed, them I'm leaving,"

"Oh so you don't want help with the weasel and his skanky fiancé?"

Hermione paused and narrowed her eyes at the smirking blonde.

"And what would you know about that?"

"Everything"

Hermione huffed but remained silent

"I could help and how would you put it 'grease the wheel of justice' and other such crap , for a price of course"

"Such as"

"Strip naked and get in the tub."

"No way Malfoy"

"Well then no deal, though I heard that the wedding plans have been moved up a few weeks, early October I think or was it late Sep…"

"Alight I get your point but I'm not giving my virginity to you Malfoy, not after I've kept it this long."

"Have I asked you too Granger?"

True he hadn't but Hermione wasn't about to trust a Slytherin, especially not one Draco Malfoy who's been the bane of her existence since that first year at Hogwarts.

"Will it help if I say I'm not going to touch you?"

Surprised she watched him for any hint of deceit, but finding nun dropped her arms and with a heavy sigh began to work on her skirt zipper. Self- consciously turning her back to him while slipping of her panties she wrapped a towel protectively around her naked form and approached the tub.

"Turn around at least for a minute while I get in the water."

He smirked

"Please Malfoy!" she begged pleadingly and was surprised when the blonde slowly turned away towards one stretched arm, and picked aristocratically at his nails. Sighing Hermione quickly dropped the towel and sank into the water, quickly swimming to the other side of the bowl. Finally feeling a safe distance away from the Slytherin she turned and faced him, leaning carefully against the tiled wall.

"Ok so what's your plan?"

He continued to study his nails a moment longer before leisurely turning his head to face her.

"Fight fire with fire Granger, and in this case what better way to get red weasels attention then to start dating the most eligible bachelor in school."

"You don't mean yourself," she laughed, and then froze at his hardened glare. It was so cold that for a moment she felt the temperature of the water drop with her laughter.

"Yes mudblood that is exactly who I meant. I happen to be the most desirable single or taken guy at this school and dating me is bound to get you noticed by most of the student body and then some. If you want to win back a happily engaged weasel you have to think big."

"But really Malfoy, do you think anyone will believe that the Slytherin prince chose to date a Gryffindor prefect and one of the 'golden trio' of all people? It sounds preposterous."

"Trust me granger Pansy owes me a favor and she's the biggest gossip at this school. With in a week she'll spread a plausible story about us that even the teachers will buy."

"Oh but how will we act, we hate each other! People are bound to pick up on it sooner or later, when we avoid each other like the plague."

"Merlin Granger for a smart cookie you can be pretty thick. Of course we're gonna pretend to be all lovey-dovey, make out in open corridors, sit next to each other in class etc etc. You can even move in with me, Head boy gets private chambers and if we live together people are bound to believe we're shagging."

"But we're not really going to…right?" she finished lamely and popped a bubble with the tip of her pinky nail.

"Oh lose the blush, you're not my type mudblood."

"But you said…"

"Oh that was just to humiliate you, and see how far you'll go to get your man. Had to see you're serious about this before I ask you to pay the price for my 'services'," he added with a sensual whisper.

"And what would that price be Malfoy," she sneered; hating that she was made a fool off.

"You get your man if I get mine."

"You mean your…" she gasped

"Yes yes, hence your virtue is safe yadda yadda yadda, now shut up and listen. I want Harry Potter."

Gasping again Hermione's gaze widened in shocked surprise.

"Harry, you want me to help you get Harry?"

"Yes Granger geez learn to listen why don't you."

Loosing her shock-shelled stupor, Hermione moved slightly towards the blonde her eyes narrowing in sudden understanding.

"You lying! You want to humiliate him in front of the whole school by labeling him a fag and ruining what ever chance he has with Ginny."

"Open your eyes Granger the Wesel slut fucks guys for trinkets and sickles four, five times a week. He will be better off. Plus I have no reason to expose him, if I do so he will get to expose me and we'll both loose our statues. Potter just his hero-worshipping whores but I'll be disowned and probably hunted down and assassinated by my humiliated father. Now tell me why would I do that mmm?"

Thinking briefly Hermione could see the sense in his words and nodded hesitantly.

"But how do I know you won't hurt him? How do I know you won't just fuck him and leave him heart- broken and defiled after you had your sick fun?"

Malfoy's eyes narrowed and once again Hermione felt a shiver run sensually down her back.

"I wouldn't do that to the boy I've loved for 5 long years. If at the end of everything he still chooses a skirt with tits then I'll let him go, you will still get your man though. Believe it or not Granger I am a man of my word when something matters enough. Now are you in or out of this deal, theirs still time to pull out and we'll leave this bath as if nothing ever happened."

Hermione though about it as she washed her hair, watching as Malfoy scrubbed at his hairless chest with a soapy sponge. This was definitely an interesting turn of events. Who new a cold-hearted narcissist like Malfoy could love anyone but himself, let alone Harry Potter 'the boy who lived to be miserable at his hand'. Still it seemed a fair enough deal, what did she have to loose. She was almost certain that Harry was straight and that hardly made her feel guilty at all. After all Malfoy owed her for all the shit he'd put her through over the years and if she used him to get Ron back that was only straightening the balance, right? Ducking under water to rinse out her hair she surfaced with a loud gasp and looked over at Malfoy who having finished washing was now observing her with quite apprehension.

"Remember Granger if you decide to not go through with this, you better never mention to Potter that I like him, or I swear to Salazar I'll get my dorm buddies to rough you up," he warned her, his voice deceptively soft and menacing

"No problem Malfoy, we have a deal." She stretched her hand out to him, which he instantly grabbed hold of.

"Deal."


End file.
